fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gamemaker
The 'Gamemaker '''is one of the oldest living beings in the universe, coming from one of the first intelligent races to evolve after the Original played with the existance of the universe. He is a game player whose preferred game is pitting two opposing teams against each other. The Gamemaker later challenged Death to a game of strategy, with the power to achieve immortality as prize. A large collection of Earth heroes were used as pawns by both sides of the game; the Gamemaker promised that, if he won, he would never again use Earth's heroes as his pawns. The Gamemaker succeeded in his true plan: capture Death and usurp her powers but he was denied by a group of cliché heroes who at end stole his immortality and banned him the Death's realm. He and a group of ten other people then conspired to kill the Original and restart the universe; they felt that being banned from Death's realm would make them the sole survivors to continue their obsessions in a whole new universe. The Gamemaker battled the Original creations, and was one of the captured and consumed by the main god before being released after he caused the Orgiinal "cosmic indigestion" from within. Moments later, he used their powers to instantaneously travel very far away from the Original and his vengeance, though some people believe the Original already punish him. The Gamemaker returns to the mortal plane, with a more childish attitude. He has developed romantic feelings towards a common heroine. To that end, he stages a roller derby pitting her and two friends against dozens of super-villains. This angers the heroine, because romance does not involve putting the person you care about in seemingly deadly danger. Summary The Gamemaker, a person shrouded in complete mystery, is one of the most powerful entities in the world of ''Fallen Throne. He is responsible for the weekly Gameshow, the only occasion where he appears in public. The Gameshow consists of captured woman being dropped off into a labyrinth-styled arena filled with monsters and traps. They are programmed by design to rape the woman as long as they can while she has to evade their attacks and escape the arena. The Gamemaker acts as the sole producer, director and commentator of the show, and if a woman is lucky enough to get to the end, also the final boss. He has amassed extreme wealth through the production of the Gameshow ''due to it's extreme popularity among the population. He has used this money to gain considerable power by sometimes buying out complete monarchies and sometimes causing chaos for his own amusement. The Gamemaker possesses virtually everything money can buy while having successfully covered himself with so much anonymity that no one even knows his full name. Not much is known about his life or history, what is known about him is usually told by himself during commentary of the ''Gameshow, ''therefore all information is subjective. He seems to hate the current establishment of the monarchy, evident because of his remarks about the current rulers of the world and frequent kidnappings of famous and powerful people for the ''Gameshow. He is an arrogant man, always required to be on top of things in every single aspect of life. Much more isn't known. It is rumored that his first names is Joffrey. Powers and abilities It has been implied that the Gamemaker can, and in some cases has, used highly advanced technology to augment his abilities and perform feats that might be normally beyond him. While the extent of this is unknown, it is known that the Gamemaker has access and mastery of technology far beyond human comprehension. He has a highly developed superhuman intellect, with vast knowledge and comprehension of games and game theory far beyond present-day Earth, as well as encyclopedic knowledge of thousands of exotic games played throughout the universe. He can calculate diverse low information probabilities within a tenth of a second and remember countless rules and data. He also possesses certain extra-sensory abilities of mental perception beyond those currently known which enable him to sense things about his surroundings not detectable by normal senses, and maintains a psychic link with the highly advanced computers of his base world, which extend and enhance his mental abilities. The Gamemaker has access to various exotic extraterrestrial devices as needed, including starships. Category:Character